The present invention relates to a yarn traversing apparatus adapted for guiding a running yarn onto a rotating core to form a core supported package.
Yarn traversing apparatus are known which utilize a belt as a linear drive for a traversing yarn guide, note for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,694 and DE-OS No. 34 44 648. With such systems, the traversing stroke is easily adjustable and it can also be decreased and increased continuously to produce a stroke modification, and it can also be decreased continuously as a function of the increasing diameter of the package for the production of a package having flattened (bi-conical) end surfaces. However, these systems have a disadvantage in that the reversal of the moved masses at the stroke reversal points involve a substantial loss of kinetic energy.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a yarn traversing apparatus of the described type which alleviates the problem of substantial losses of kinetic energy resulting from the reversal of the moved masses at the stroke reversal points.